This invention relates generally to applications of nanotechnology to the human ear. These applications of otologic nanotechnology can be for diagnostic, therapeutic or other purposes.
Nanotechnology involves the application of molecular particles, referred to as nanoparticles, such as ones approximately the size of 10 hydrogen atoms. In general, nanoparticles typically have at least one dimension measured in nanometers (for example, from about one to 100 nanometers). Otologic nanotechnology involves the use of nanoparticles in applications pertaining specifically to the human ear.
Diagnosing and treating problems in the human ear can be difficult. The middle ear and the inner ear are small, in the middle of the head and surrounded by bone. These characteristics make it difficult to access the middle and inner ears such as when needed to address issues of hearing loss, ear infections and growths such as tumors (malignant and non-malignant), and structural problems such as ossicular damage, for example. The outer ear, separated from the middle ear by the tympanic membrane, is more readily accessible.
In view of the foregoing, there is the need for improved techniques for accessing, diagnosing and treating the human ear.